


This damn scene

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, Desperate dudes, Face-Fucking, M/M, high fucking, is yan sal, might be part of my yan story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	This damn scene

I shouldn't be letting this happen. I should tell him to get off and run away. But I'm so high and horny. My brain is completely gone and all I wanna do is fuck something. 

I Wanna fuck him, I know it's just the edibles but he looks so good to me. I think he's wearing silk but he said he was wearing his school uniform. My eyes were playing tricks on me. He smells so wonderful like lavender and I wanna taste him. I hold him close and just take in that delicious sent. I want him. I kiss his neck and he tenses under me. I have to bite down, have to sink my teeth into him. I do and he gasps. "L-Larry" I hear him but it's barely registering. Closer I need him closer. I lower my hand and grip his ass to bring him close. "Ah d-darling don't touch me like that" he gasped. Oh please like he hasn't been wanting this the way he treats me, like a meal. 

Not this time. "I'm gonna devour you" is all I can manage to say. Fuck my dick was so hard, I just wanted to plow into him so hard, make him scream for me as I hit his sweet spot. "L-Larry d-do you want me" he pushed me back a little, which I guess I was weaker then I thought cause he felt so strong to me. I looked at his love sick eyes. Thats what they were when they were hearts utterly love sick.

"Yes" I spoke. If I said yes would he let me fuck him. Would he sit on me and bounce on me so desperately. Giving him everything he's wanted. Why do I want that. Why do I wanna give him everything. "Lay back my love I'll make you feel good, take care of you" he pushed me back down on the couch. I was down and he was on top of me. He unclasped his mask then took it off. He showed me that canvas of his, covered in a story still untold.

He smiled and his lip curled in such a prefect way, I want it. I want his mouth on me, connected to mine and kissing me. Feeling those scares on my skin and knowing I get to feel it. He moved back a little then undid my pants. Fuck was he gonna suck me. The thought made me wanna buck or maybe that was the cold hands working my pants down a little. He was so skill full or maybe I was that far gone. 

He reached in slowly, watching me as he touched me. I gasped at the feeling, I was so sensitive. I've never been that sensitive but he also had the coldest hands ever and it felt so fucking good on my hot skin. He pulled me out slowly and I watched his eyes widen at the sight of my dick. I don't brag but I know I'm pretty big. He got over the shock pretty quick and lowered down so he was close to it. I could feel his breath on it the mixing temperatures making me even more sensitive. 

He kissed the top and I moaned at the feeling. It was so slight but it sent electricity down. He licked me ever so slightly and it made me impatient. "Just suck me already" I spoke without thinking. "So impatient maybe I wanna tease my darling a little" he smiled. God those lips were so perfect, I could trace the curves for hours. He lowered himself and stuck out his tongue. He ran it up the side then circled around my head. I moaned at the sensation. It was so fucking good, but nowhere enough. "Fuck please Sal, I want to feel your mouth, let me- let me fuck you" I need it so bad and he was making it worse. 

"Y-You wanna fuck me" god even hearing him swear was turning me on. I wanna make him swear so much more. "Y-you can you know...um..f-face fuck me I-I don't have a gage reflex" he told and I could explode from those words. "A-an-d I sorta l-like hair pulling" he mumbled. I want him back down here, I wanna do that. Pull his precious blue locks and shove myself inside him so deep. "Ah yes please let me" I begged. What else could I do, I was to gone to be in-charge. I couldn't even sit up without being dizzy and wobbling. 

"Ah just hearing you beg for me makes my body heat up. You have no Idea what you do to me Larry" he was talking but I barely heard it. I was to busy watching those perfect lips move. Each curve, each stretch was so memorizing. I want them to stretch over me and I want it now. "Please" I spoke. I know I sounded desperate, I was. "Of course my love, anything you want" he lowered back down and placed his lips on the head. Fuck it felt so good, a shiver ran up my spine as I felt his hot mouth start to slid over my dick. 

I tried not to buck even though I wanted to shove it so far down. I Also wanted to watch him slowly lower himself. Watching as his lips stretched over me and he took in what he wanted of me. Which ended up being all of me. He lowered all the way down and I grabbed the back of his head. I gripped his hair, not knowing if I was trying to ground myself or fighting myself on just holding him there. It was suck a glorious sight, his cheeks were full of me and I knew I was hitting the back of his throat. 

He slowly moved up and I let him. He sucked on the head and I moaned, he was still toying with me. Licking and sucking me then swallowing me whole again. I couldn't help bucking up and pulling his hair. I don't know if I had control and was losing it or was gaining energy from this. He really didn't have a gag reflex. I could just barely feel his lips on my balls as his throat constricted around me. I'm not ashamed to say I whimpered at it all. 

"Ah yes oh Sal ffffuck" I sputtered. Everything entering my mind was spilling out of my mouth along with every pleasure filled noise I could make. He was good and I wanted to watch him not have my head tossed back. But it was hard to keep my head up. I forced it up anyway. It was such a perfect sight. He moved up and sucked on the head again. But I saw something in the gap between us. 

His skirt was pushed up and his stripped panties where was pulled down. I could just barely make out what he was doing with my foggy vision. His hand was moving and I knew he was jerking himself off. I moaned so loud at the sight. He was sucking me so damn good and jerking himself off to the feeling. It was so hot and it made me lose it. "Your fucking yourself. God that's so hot" I grabbed his head again and I think he knew what I was doing. I felt him relax around me and I grabbed the blue locks so hard. 

I shoved my hips up then down. I kept doing it, fucking his willing mouth like the desperate whore I am. Reveling in the feeling of him. Then he started moaning in my thrusts and it sent vibrations all over me. "Fuck ya Sal, oooo god you're so prefect. Taking me so god damn well ah fucking yourself, its so ah~ so hot so hot. Fuck I wanna watch you, wanna hmm yes, oh fuck yes" I just kept moaning what ever came to mind, loving the view of him meeting my thrusts so eagerly as he pumped himself. He was so fucking erotic I could feel myself getting close. 

"So-So close Sal g-gonna cum down your throat baby" I was met with the most lovely moan around my shaft as I said that. I did pick up speed a little and it hit. I Shoved him down my cock and watched him take everything as I cam in his mouth and down his throat. Not my proudest moment but right now I didn't care. He didn't protest and I got to fuck him. 

I let him go and he sprung up off me. Maybe I held him down to harshly. He looked at me so lust drunk, his pupils blown so wide and his face so red. He swallowed and a shiver ran through me. "You taste amazing my love, saying suck beautiful things to me I'm so lucky to have you" he blabbered. Fuck he would give me anything I asked if I said it sweet enough. I gripped the back of the couch and pulled myself up. Most would say its gross but after what he just did, he deserved this.

"Larry" he asked, surprised by the sudden movement. I had to kiss him, I still needed those lips and I know he needed mine. I pressed against the scare tissue and all I could taste was myself. It was a little gross but feeling him melt into it and hold onto me was enough to make me stay. I lowered my right hand down and slipped under his skirt. He hummed into the kiss as I touched him, wrapping my hand around his cock. He pulled back and gasped. "L-Larry what are you-" he was shaking at the contact. It was so cute.

I didn't answer, I don't think I could after all that. I was tired but I wanted him to cum. Wanted to hear him scream my name and I know he's a screamer. I started stroking him and he let out a surprised moan. Like something got caught in his throat. I guess I didn't have enough strength in my arm to keep it going or hit the speed he wanted. He grabbed my wrist and held it a certain way. "T-Tighten your grip a-a little" he asked me and of course I obliged. Once I did he started moving his hips and fucking my hand. Damn if I didn't just cum I would from the sight. 

He bucked into my hand and pulled out my name in pleading moan. "Ah Yes, Yes Larry, fuck fuck your so good to me, make me feel so fucking good. yes, yes" he was so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard. But I didn't care, I wanted him to be louder. I wanted him to say my name more till he was cumming with it stuck in his throat. "Cl-close" he started slowing down a little. "Cum for me" I said, desperately wanting to see it. He looked at me as best he could then picked up speed again. 

"Ah~ yes, yes Larry, Larry, Larry Ah Lar-" He gripped me so tight as he rode out his orgasm, trying so hard to keep his eyes open so he could stare at me through it. He was panting hard as he let go of my wrist. I let go of him then leaned back a little to give him space. Must of been a lot more then a little cause I hit the arm rest on the couch. I blinked cause I didn't even notice my sight changing. "Larry" Sal hovered over me looking so worried. "Still messed" was all I could say. I wanted to close my eyes and just pass out. I guess I did cause it was suddenly dark. I couldn't see anything and I was losing feeling in my body. Sal's voice rang out to me and I barely caught it before i just fell into whatever delusions my brain wanted to play. 

"I'll take care of you my love"


End file.
